Good Enough
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Yugi decides to perform at the school talent show, but what he decides to do is not what you'll expect. AxY, Yaoi.


A oneshot I had the inspiration of writing while listening to the song Good Enough by Evanescence. I don't own either one.

Contains a very submissive Yugi and a Dark/Possesive Atem.

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Good Enough

The auditorium murmured quietly as they waited for the next act to come on. Domino High was holding a talent show, and so far six different acts had been shown. One girl had sung a song by Cascada, though she missed many of the notes since she was so stage frightened. A boy juggled 7 eggs, and surprising never broke any. A band came on stage and played one of their own songs, to which the audience prayed that it would be over soon. Another girl read poems that she wrote and they were actually really good. A different boy played a song on his saxophone. The last act had been a conversation in French between two girls. They made it funny by one girl pretending to have a horrible accent and the other making side comments in English about how weird and slightly idiotic the other one was.

A stir went through the audience as the lights darkened and a spot light focused on the only microphone on the stage. A small boy, who was older than he looked, walked out onto the stage and stepped up to the mic. He rested one hand lightly against it as he tilted his head to the side and stared at the stage through his bangs. No one needed to know his name, for they already knew it. How could they not? The boy, along with his strange look-a-like had been dubbed the King of Games. A song started to play over the speakers. The sound of a piano filled the air. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and began to sing.

"Under your spell again. I can't say no to you," he sang.

He pressed a hand to his heart before extending it to the crowd, "Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you."

He shook his head slightly and let go of the mic, his hands sliding slowly up his arms, "Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. Now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel..."

His hands slid up over his shoulders and crossed in front of his neck, almost as if to say his breath was gone. They floated past each other and slowly fell to his sides, "Good enough, I feel good enough for you."

He walked away from the mic and slowly made his way over to a grand piano that sat on the stage. Another microphone was attached to it. He sat down and started to play, "Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you,"

His hands floated over the keys as he shook his head slowly. He closed his eyes as his face twisted in half pain, half anger as he practically screamed the next few words, "And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. I can't say no to you."

His face relaxed, but he kept his eyes closed. His fingers kept dancing over the piano keys, "Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel..."

He opened his eyes and gazed out into the audience. His eyes softening a little as his gaze came to rest on certain people that he knew, "Good enough, I feel good enough. It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."

His hands drew into fists and he turned his face up as he shut his eyes once more, "And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me."

His hands rose and threaded their way into his hair. He balled them into fists and pulled lightly, "'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough. Am I good enough for you to love me too?"

His hands fell from his hair slowly back to the piano as he opened his eyes. He lowered his gaze to his hands as they ghosted over the piano. The song calmed and he looked up. Gentle amethyst eyes met those that belonged to the one person who held the boys heart in their hands. He sang the last few words, making sure his eyes never left theirs, "So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no."

The song ended and he stood up. He gave a short bow as the audience applauded him and then left the stage. Several people murmured "good job" and "nice voice" to him, but he ignored them. He walked down the hallway and out of the front doors to the school. He didn't care about seeing if he won the contest. That wasn't why he had entered. He joined simply to get a message across. If he won, that was great, and if he lost, well, it was no big deal. He made his way towards the game shop that he called home. He walked in and, after telling his grandfather that everything went just fine, he made his way up to his room. He opened his door and walked in the pitch black room. He turned on his light and sat down on his bed to wait. He knew the other would come. He always did.

Minutes went by until finally a shadow appeared in the door way. He turned and gazed at the figure that stood there. He stood up as the other strode over to the bed, confidence evident in every step. A tan hand reached out and gently caressed his cheek. He was torn between wanting to flinch and wanting to lean into the touch. In the end he did nothing but gaze at the figure.

"That was beautiful, Yugi," the other said.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He shivered slightly as he was pulled into a hug. Long arms wrapped around his waist as he was pulled against the lithe body before him.

"The song was for me." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Yugi answered anyways.

"Yes."

"You will do anything I say." Another statement.

He pulled back to stare into crimson eyes tainted slightly with insanity, _If you're insane…._

"Yes," he whispered out loud.

Plump red lips crashed down onto his and he moaned into the kiss. The others lips savagely devoured his. He moaned again as sharp teeth closed around his lower lip and bit harshly, breaking the skin. He groaned as the taste of blood filled his mouth as the other lapped at it like a hungry tiger. He clutched at the other's shoulders as the kiss broke. He stared up into eyes that smirked back down at him. His lips bruised and swollen from the onslaught. He leaned in slightly against the other, _What does that make me?_

The arms that were wrapped around his waist slid up and grabbed tightly onto his forearms. They tightened almost painfully as the other spoke, "You. Are. Mine. I will never let you go."

Those same lips started to kiss their way down his jaw to his neck. He shivered slightly in fear, slightly in excitement. He didn't say anything. He knew that at any given moment those kisses could turn into harsh bites.

"No matter where you go," the other spoke again, "No matter who tries to help you, I will find you. You will always be mine. No one will stand in my way. Never. You will always belong to me. Do you understand, Yugi?"

Yugi resisted the urge to whimper when the kisses indeed turned to harsh bites, "Yes, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh, aka Atem, bit down harshly on the section between Yugi's neck and shoulder. He smirked as he heard a suppressed whimper escape the smaller one's lips. He licked the blood that bloomed like a rose on the other's neck. He felt Yugi shudder underneath his hands and grinned. He pulled back and stared down into slightly scared amethyst before crashing his lips together again. He forced his way inside the other's mouth and started a tug-a-war match with the other's tongue. Yugi fought under the onslaught of the other, but lost. Atem roamed hungrily around the other's mouth before pulling back. He grabbed Yugi's wrists in one hand and harshly pulled them behind the smaller one. Yugi whimpered again as the other hand fisted in his hair and pulled. His head fell back slightly and he almost flinched at the intense look in Atem's eyes. Atem bent down and nipped harshly at Yugi's collar bone. He pulled back and feral crimson stared into frightened amethyst.

"I want you."

Yugi closed his eyes and nodded his head as best as he could. He knew he couldn't deny Atem anything. The song had said exactly that.

"Anything you wish, master."

* * *

Decadence, in this context, means a state of uninhibited immoral self-indulgence.

There are other definitions, but since it was used in this way, this definition applies.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Jaa!


End file.
